An Embers Prodigy
by anne-bellee
Summary: Featuring a "then" and "now" alternate story line, Prodigy follows the story of Zarah — the daughter of Zuko and Katara — on her journey to saving the world 23 years following the war. The "then" chapters will have the Gaang roughly 5/6 years post war, ect— the main focus being on Zuko and Katara's growing relationship. Rated M for blood/gore, violence, language and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1: A New Awakening

**AUTHORS NOTE:** _Okay all, welcome. If you're new here, welcome. If you didn't already know, this is going to be a Zutara story, and it will remain as such. If you pay attention while reading this, you'll come to realize that this takes place twenty three years after the war has ended. This is mainly centered around Zuko and Katara, as well as their daughter, Zarah, and son Koda.  
_

 _This is also going to be a "then" and "now" type of story line progression (every other chapter will be a "then" which means a past chapter. That means chapter 2 will begin 6 years after the war) so that the past ties up with the future as the story progresses. That also means more time for early on Zutara so we can get a feel for them post war. Also a means for more mature rated themes, so that's always a plus, am I right?_

 _Zuko (41), Katara (39) Zarah (18), Koda (16) (Yeah, the ages sound gross but do you remember what Hakoda and Ozai looking like at those ages? Yeah, they're still really hot, don't worry.)_

 _Trust me, you're going to want to hold on tight because this is going to be one wild ride._

 _Now, for some warnings before we begin. This story is and will remain rated M. If I gave you specifics on the whole story, it would give a lot away about the in between and ending, so_ _ **I will just apply warnings as needed.**_

 _I have put a lot of blood, sweat and yeah, lot's of tears into this so take into consideration all the hard work it takes to put out fanficiton! I had a lot of help with editing from my friend over on tumblr ( theadamantdaughter) who also has a story of her own, called The Rising. You should really check it out, it's definitely worth the read. I'll like it at the end of the chapter. She's been there to see lot's of these tears so definitely kudos to her for keeping me sane throughout this writing process._

 _With this first chapter, I'm going to add a warning for:_ _ **violence, blood/gore**_ _. Read with care._

 _Now, without further ado, I give you An Embers Prodigy._

* * *

 **An Embers Prodigy — Chapter One — A New Awakening**

 _They say the calm before the storm can rattle bones, but it's the silence in between that's the worst._

 _The sun was stained glass; a royal palace sat upon the heart of its nation. Twenty three years had gone and passed since the end of the hundred year war, and the new world had been on an inelegant mend. History repeats itself, or so they say, and it's always the hardest to keep away._

* * *

 _It was on the eighteenth year of her life that her parents had decided to throw a party in honor of her birth. It was midsummer— the Summer Solstice— that she'd been born unto the royal family. Zarah— the daughter of Fire Lord Zuko, and Master Katara; heir to the throne and a Princess to her nation. Alone, she had been enough to set a new precedence of peace for the world. And it was alone that she would throw it back away._

* * *

 _("Now", twenty three years post war)_

 _Zarah POV._

He was fast— but she was faster as she missed yet another dry kick from her brother. Having decided that it was the perfect opportunity for a counter attack, she struck, hurtling a fireball hurtling straight towards him. He ducked, but just barely— in time for the flames to lick across the side of his face.

"Zarah!" he exclaimed, stumbling momentarily before regaining his balance. "Watch it!"

"Don't tell me to 'watch it!" she exclaimed. "I told you— _watch,_ and listen. You have to be ready for _anything_. You have to be prepared for your enemies next move!" She had never intentionally harmed her brother, but her patience had been wearing thin from the beginning of their morning spar. "Remember what dad said? _Breathe, listen, attack._ "

Koda's dao swords swung low to the ground, his fists balled white due to his iron grip. His eyes remained trained on hers, examining her, studying her. She watched as his eyes trailed her as she shifted positions, her arms raising an attack. And finally, after three deep breaths, they were at it again.

Koda attacked first, his twin swords swinging once, though she was able to deflect them by falling to her stomach. She then, with all the force she could muster, swung her legs from beneath her and sent a circle of fire in her brother's direction. _Blue_ flames lapped at his skin, sending him reeling backwards onto the ground.

But he was back on his feet in an instant, swords slicing through the air fast enough she could hear them cutting. She dodged, ducking beneath his arms to round his back. He whirled around, then, swords narrowly missing the side of her face as she went to deliver the final blow.

He wasn't weak, that much she knew. But what she didn't know was that he had been practicing, a lot from the looks of it, with their father.

It was said long ago that he had become a master at the dao swords. Whatever purpose they served for him she couldn't be sure, for what would a bender need with swords? Half of their parents' lives were kept secret from her and her brother, so neither of them really knew the half of what happened during the war they'd fought in.

 _"_ _For your protection,"_ they'd said.

Zarah moved to punch towards him but he was too fast as he trapped her against his chest, swords crossed behind her and keeping her locked against him. She struggled but it was no use, he was stronger, in that moment.

"It seems I've underestimated you," she muttered, glaring into his golden eyes. "I suppose you're not as pathetic as I'd thought."

His eyes smoldered, his grip loosening slightly. But it was just enough, and she made her move.

He took her elbow to the chest, stumbling backwards a few steps before toppling onto his back— his swords clattering to the ground. She took the opportunity to pin him, one knee on the ground beside him, the other digging into his abdomen right below his ribs. She lowered her face just close enough so that she could whisper into his ear.

"Never let your guard down."

With a triumphant smile, she hopped up, offering her brother a hand in the process. He was reluctant, however, brushing her aside and standing on his own before swiping his swords from the ground.

"Oh, come on. Don't be bitter, Koda."

He glared at her, then, before turning to walk away.

"Easy for you to say. You're the one with all the bending— all the _magic_." She grimaced, recalling the last time their Uncle Sokka referred to her bending as _crazy spirit magic._ "And I'm not being bitter. I'm just…I just worked really hard with dad yesterday and I thought— I thought maybe this time I could beat you."

She almost felt sorry for him, she did. But at the same time she knew that if she didn't go hard on him, there'd come a time where he wouldn't be prepared enough to face an actual threat. And she couldn't bare the thought of him defenseless. It was something they were both raised on— the same principle they're taught every single day they're alive to see the sun rise.

 _"_ _Never let yourself become too comfortable with the now, because there will come a time where the now becomes the past, and the future becomes nonexistent."_

"Koda?"

They both whirled around as soon as their mother approached, both hands folded along the abdomen of her blue dress. She went to Koda first, her eyes widening as she cupped the side of his face in which revealed a small burn along his jaw. Their mother's eyes flicked to her own, something deeply rooted boiling to the surface.

"Zarah, did you do this to your brother?" she asked, her tone firm, accusational.

"We were sparring, mother. I didn't—"

"—didn't mean to burn him?" she asked. "There's been a lot of that happening lately."

Her mother pulled water from thin air, allowing it to coat her entire hand before pressing it gently to her brothers jaw, the burn disappearing almost instantaneously.

"Go find your father, he should be making a few last minute preparations for your sister's party this afternoon." Koda glanced to herself, both of them sharing a knowing look before reluctantly walking away. She knew she was about to get "talked to", and she really didn't want to deal with her mothers passive aggressive hostility.

"Zarah," she said firmly, grabbing her by the arm. She yanked herself free from her grasp, blue eyes challenging gold. Her mother knew she didn't like to be touched like that. She wasn't a child needing to be scolded any longer; she was an adult.

"You know what I told you about sparring. You need to be more careful with your brother. He's not like you, okay?"

"Not like me?" she asked, dumbfounded. "Just because he can't bend doesn't mean he's weak, _mother._ If anything, he's stronger than any of us." She took a deep breath, clenching her jaw. "He doesn't need to be babied."

"I didn't mean it as if he were weak, Zarah. Just because I am concerned for his safety does not mean—"

"Concerned for his safety? I'm his sister, what does he need to be safe from? It's not like I purposefully hurt him!"

"But you _do_ hurt him, and that's just the same."

Having her mother stand there, glaring at her and thinking she'd actually harm her family was what eventually set her off. She was tired of being treated as if she was different, somehow more _harmful_ just because of how she was born. She was a powerful firebender— more powerful than most— but that didn't mean she was going to harm her _family._

"I'm really tired of you treating me like I'm some kind of _problem,"_ she spat, stepping away from her mother. "I love Koda, I would never hurt him. I would never hurt any of you, _I love you_." She found herself looking to the ground, no longer wanting to meet her mothers' gaze. "I can't help how I was born."

Finally, she sighed swallowed thickly before dragging her gaze up to her mother's. "I didn't ask…for _any_ of this."

* * *

 _Legend would say that she was born lucky. "Born with the power of a thousand suns," her late Uncle would once whisper to her. "But with great power, comes great responsibility."_

She didn't feel lucky, however. Luck had nothing to do with it. Being born unto Fire Lord Zuko and Master Katara wasn't as prestigious as one would make it out to be. Not when it came to living— not when it came to living a normal life, at least. It was with a great deal of heavy security, a guard at every turn, and absolutely no leaving the palace grounds that she went about growing up within the palace.

That's why, today, of all days, she was surprised to see the amount of people that had been allowed onto the palace grounds. The palace itself was like a city all of its own, filled with guests from what she assumed to be at least half of the Fire Nation.

Some wore dresses of bright blues and royal greens, _royalty_ , no doubt— and an alarming amount of men.

It was only mid—afternoon, judging by the high sun in the sky casting fluid shadows upon the ground. It was only mid—afternoon and she was already ready for the day to be over. She'd met with almost every man of marrying age within the Fire Nation and she was ready to be done. She never understood the point, anyways. Meeting with men for whom she knew she'd never marry. Although she knew her parents had the best intentions— for the Council had been hounding them about her finding a suitor— she was disappointed to find out that this had been the sole reason for her party.

"Having any fun yet?" She practically jumped at the voice from behind, turning her head to meet the eyes of her brother. "Mom asked me to come find you. She says dad has someone he'd like you to meet."

She rolled her eyes, heaving a deep sigh before folding her arms across her chest out of disinterest. "Tell him I'm not interested in meeting anymore of his _advisor's sons_."

Her brother stepped to stand in front of her, the golden glint of her father's old headpiece gleaming against the high hanging sun. "Look—" he began in a hushed whisper. "—the sooner you get this over with, the sooner you can be done with all of this." She knew he was right, but that didn't make it any more pleasing. "Trust me, if there's anyone more upset about all of this other than you, it's me."

"Wow, you almost sound as if you care about me, Koda," she laughed, watching as his golden eyes squinted with laughter of his own.

"Of course I care about you. But you're going about this day all wrong," he said. "Listen, all dad wants is for you to pretend that you at least care about any of this. I mean, this is your future, you know."

"I know," she muttered quietly, her eyes drifting from his and finding purchase on the ground. "I wish it wasn't."

"I know."

She knew that all of this came with the territory of being the heir to the throne. She knew that this is what her future would consist of; being the face of the Fire Nation. But that didn't mean that that's what she'd wanted— born into it or not.

"Hey." She looked back up into her brother's eyes as he spoke. "Don't worry about earlier, alright? I know mom can be…overwhelming."

She broke their eye contact, no longer wanting to watch his expression turn to that of pity. "It's fine. It's over, don't worry about it."

"Is it, though?" he asked, his hand now on her shoulder. "You know you don't have to lie to me. We're in this together, are we not?" His words echoed in her mind. _Words once spoken between them many years ago._

She had been turning thirteen, that day, and something about everything suddenly felt different. Be it the tension in the air or the fact that she was no longer allowed to go outside without _two_ guards, then, she couldn't be sure.

Her brother, then only eleven at the time, had suddenly become very ill once again and she'd heard the rumors throughout the palace. _"The prince has fallen ill again." "Do you think this is the time for his passing?" "It can't be known, but he isn't looking too lucky."_

 _There that word was again_ , she'd thought. _Lucky._ It was always something about luck in their family that she couldn't put a finger on why it was so heavily focused upon.

And as she snuck into her brother's room later that afternoon, scared that she'd never see to him again, she'd made him a promise that neither of them would be able to forget.

"I'm going stay with you, is that okay?" she asked. She could feel the heat from his body radiating off of him in waves as he lied there. "You're going to be okay." She didn't know if she was saying that for his sake, or for her own. But nonetheless, his eyes fluttered open and she finally saw the once golden irises, once so gleaming and full of life, fall pale.

"We're in this together, me and you." She'd told him. She grabbed his hand from its spot on the bed and almost jumped at its temperature. Not wanting to worry him further, however, she acted as if there was nothing wrong. That's all she could offer him in the moment. _"Together."_

Suddenly she felt as she did all those years ago as her eyes ventured back up to her brother's.

"I lied, I'm not fine," she admitted. "But there's nothing we can do about it at the moment so may we please move on."

He only nodded, removing his hand from her shoulder gently before backing away slowly.

"I suppose it's time for me to go find dad."

"Good luck, alright?" he'd said, and she found herself smiling. "Don't fall in love."

She laughed, then, really, truly laughed for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime as she playfully smacked his arm. "I'll do that," she said before they parted.

She'd almost forgotten how crowded the palace gardens were. Many people from all over the world loitered about, talking of such simple of things as to what color dress they were going to wear the next day, or _how their son was going to impress the Princess._

She rolled her eyes internally as she watched her father come into view. She'd been hesitant to go after him, after all, though she decided it would be for the good of her father if she'd actually try for once _—_ for the sake of pleasing the Council.

"Zarah, so nice of you to join us," her father spoke softly, motioning to his left. "This is General Kozin, Admiral Ryon's son. I invited him to your party today in hopes that maybe he could keep you company while I was tending to the other guests."

She grimaced; trying her best to hide her distaste— though her father could see right through her facade. He always could. And she never could deny her father anything— she was _too proud_ — so she had decided to go along with whatever plan he was withholding.

Her eyes found Kozin's. How hers were a gleaming gold, his had been more muted, almost _brown_ against his pale skin.

"Kozin," she introduced formally, nodding her head once. He returned, though bowing a few moments before returning to full height as he stood well above her. Something about him intrigued her. She couldn't be sure, but it was almost as if he was studying her behind those long lashes.

"Princess," he whispered, taking her hand in his and lowering his lips to her palm.

She grimaced, trying her best not to blanch in person. She couldn't be quite sure what she despised more, being called _Princess_ , or him kissing her hand. All she knew for certain was that she wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"General," she replied, plastering her widest, fake smile across her lips. "So nice of you to be here today."

"Oh, the pleasure is certainly all mine."

She watched out of the corner of her eye as her father snuck off with one of the members of the Council, the Council members' face holding a look of pleasure. _Good,_ she thought, her father had managed to get that grimy looking filth away from her _—_ for the rest of the evening, hopefully.

Then, she noticed two men standing off a few feet away, pretending to be reading an inscription on a stone when their eyes had met briefly. The man flicked his eyes away from her immediately before walking away, tapping the other man on the shoulder before he, then, followed him away and out of her line of sight.

She felt strange, suddenly. She felt as if she were missing something. She felt like she'd seen those men before, but she couldn't quite place their faces.

"So, how are you enjoying your party so far?" a voice asked, and she was suddenly reminded that she was still affront General Kozin. Her eyes flicked back to his, the muted color watching her carefully. He appeared to be no older than herself and she'd wondered what his father had to do in order to get him a private "date" with the _Princess._

"It's going fine, thank you," she muttered, losing interest almost immediately. She knew nobody here yet she had no desire to meet anyone new. But when he implored for more, she figured she'd allow him at least a small amount of her time. A little walk and light conversation couldn't hurt anyone. "Walk with me?"

"Anything," he replied, following her footsteps and out of the way of the crowd—away from those men.

They walked in silence, momentarily and she found herself actually enjoying his quiet company. She didn't know why, however, for most men interested in marrying her were only interested in the throne. _People were vile creatures_ , she quickly learned.

"So, how long have you been working for my father?" she asked, deciding that politics seemed to be a safe topic to start off with and he turned to her as they walked.

"I actually just joined the first new fleet of the United Forces," he said. His demeanor changed to one of a more relaxed state as he was able to talk about something he actually cared about with someone who was willing to listen. "My dad is the new Admiral for the Western Fleets, so when I turned eighteen a few months ago, I decided to join."

She thought about her father and how he was definitely trying to make this into a date with his Admiral's son. She rolled her eyes, then, trying to ignore the obvious set up and just trying to enjoy her free time. And it's not as if Kozin was unpleasant to be around, it was actually quite the opposite. She felt as if she was being treated as a normal person instead of royalty. She liked that.

"But anyway, my father wanted someone he could trust with the shipments between here and the Earth Kingdom. Since my Fleet in in charge of—"

"—keeping the Western Seas safe from money laundering pirates, I know," she smiled as his face twisted into a smirk and his eyebrows raised.

"You seem to know your stuff. I guess the rumors are true."

She raised an eyebrow. "What rumors?"

"The rumors that you're not just another pretty face— some dumb _Princess_ who's too high up on her pedestal to know what's going on in the world. You're smart."

She stopped their walking, turning to face him with her arms crossed neatly across her chest. She studied him, then, from head to toe. He didn't seem like he was trying to suck up to her, didn't seem as if he was flirting, per se. But his face held a stupid grin and she found herself wanting to wipe it from his face.

"What's your aim?" she asked.

"My aim?" he asked incredulously. "I don't have an aim. I'm just having a conversation. Do you not have a lot of conversations?" he asked, and almost sounded as if he regretted his tone. _Almost._

"Not with the likes of you," she muttered. "I attend actual important matters with people who are imperative to keeping this nation thriving. I don't have time for these…frivolous affairs." He stared at her, blankly, before his mouth widened into a smile, and then a laugh bubbled up from his throat.

"What's so funny?" she asked. "Why are you laughing?"

" _Frivolous affairs?_ Pardon me, _Princess,_ but I thought we were just having a nice conversation. I didn't mean to ruffle your royal feathers."

"Are you actually going to stand there and talk to me like that?" she asked, her mouth agape. "I cannot believe you would talk to your _Princess_ in such a manner." But she couldn't help the smile that fought to tear her lips. She hadn't been challenged like that in a while and quite frankly found it hilarious.

"You're treading on thin ice, General Kozin." She decided to mock his title as he did with hers. She was thrilled at his scoff.

"You're a lot crazier than I thought," he muttered, turning on his heels to leave. "Are you coming?" he asked and she huffed, walking to align herself with him on the path.

"I'm not crazy, you know," she said, kicking an invisible rock as they walked back towards the gardens.

"Oh, yeah, you're not crazy at all. You only almost threatened my life back there."

"I didn't— I didn't threaten your life," she argued. "I could, though, if you wanted me to."

"Is that an _official_ threat?" he laughed and she found herself laughing as well. She felt…different, _free._ When she was alone in the palace she found herself stuck in meetings with her entire family. It was always meetings, followed by tutors and private luncheons before sparring with her father and then Koda. She was rarely able to have any fun.

Sometimes she would spar with her mother, but they'd stopped sparring together a while ago. Both of them just…drifted apart as she got older. On one hand, she didn't mind because she was being left alone, but on the other hand she missed it because she was experiencing a different kind of challenge. Sure, there were deities that could spar using waterbedning within the palace, but nothing was of comparison to the heat her mother brought.

Then, she had a thought. "Have you ever thought about sparring a master firebender?" she asked and he turned to her with a dumbfounded grin.

"Are you claiming to be a master?" he chuckled, crossing his arms against his chest. "I don't know, I haven't seen you bend yet."

"Haven't you heard? _I'm a prodigy."_ She smirked, and although she was trying to joke, something about the way the words came out made her feel as if she was actually trying to intimidate him.

"Oh, I'm sure," he jabbed, rolling his eyes. "If you were really so great, why hasn't anyone seen your bending before now?" he asked, and she had to actually ponder the thought. She guessed she never really felt the urge to show off. It was just firebending, it wasn't anything special – at least not to herself.

"I'm not really one to cause a scene," she answered, feeling as if that was a simple enough answer. "I'm sure I could schedule in some time to spar with you, at some point."

Great, her father would be _thrilled_.

They walked the rest of the way back in silence. She couldn't believe she had actually enjoyed his company. The thought made her irritated yet she couldn't help but be filled with a sense of happiness. It was a weird, new feeling and she didn't know what to make of it. She decided it didn't matter what she felt, as long as she was having fun. It _was_ her birthday, after all. She was allowed to have a little fun.

But as they approached her father, something felt off. She could sense it— could feel it deeply rooted within her bones. There were far too many people crowded among her and her father and she began feeling uneasy. Pulling herself away from Kozin, she headed in the direction of her father and when he saw her approaching, he grasped her forearm firmly between his hand with a curiosity filling his eyes at the sight of her and Kozin returning together. She ignored his questioning stare as she looked behind her.

"Do you see those men?" she asked quietly, watching her father's eyes follow her own in the direction of the same two men from earlier loitering just a few feet from them. They appeared to be talking to each other, though their eyes darted to her and her father periodically _—_ _almost too often_. "They've been watching me throughout the last hour."

"Are you sure?" he asked her and she nodded. She may have been slightly paranoid, given the circumstances, but she wasn't anything if she wasn't her father's daughter.

"They were over near me and General Kozin, earlier. I think they're following me. I can't be sure…but something is off about them."

"I'll see what I can do." Their matching eyes met briefly and he gave her arm a firm squeeze. "Why don't you go find your brother while I go find your mother. I'll see if I can find the guest list and see who's in charge of security. Both of you just…stay inside until I find you."

Her mind was already thrumming with thoughts as she walked towards the archway leading inside. Nobody else was allowed into the palace unless granted access by a guard, but she was curious as to if she was going to be followed. And when she was sure she wasn't, she pushed her way inside.

Pushing through the door she waited, looking around the corners in both directions before heading towards the family's study. She could always find Koda there, always studying some kind of history book. She never did get that thrive for learning as her brother for she had always been more of a child of action. Guess she took after her mother in that aspect, after all.

"Koda?" she called out, passing a couple of guards on her way. "Have you seen my brother?" she asked one of them, peering behind her to make sure she hadn't been followed.

"Yes, he was just in the study. I'm sure he's still there, he looked as if he was looking for something important but I didn't question him."

"Thank you," she nodded, walking rather quickly down the long hallway. Once she'd rounded the corner at the end she found the hidden door.

Pulling a candle from the shelf towards her, a large portion of the wall opened, revealing the hidden study before her. The passageway closed and she was encased within books— rows and rows of just… _books_. No wonder he brother basically lived in there— it was a historian's _dream_.

She called out for her brother against the quiet. "Koda? I know you're in here!"

"I'm over here!" he called after a moment and she followed the sound of his voice until she saw him rifling through an old chest.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "That's dad's stuff. You can't go through that, are you crazy?"

He threw his head over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at her. "Do you see how old this is? My guess is that dad hasn't been through this in at least a decade and there's important information in here that I need."

"What information? Koda, what are you looking for?" She crossed her arms against her chest; leaning over his should to watch him sift through a bunch of documents. He pulled out paper after paper, lifting each one to his line of sight before giving a growl of frustration and tossing them back into the chest when none of them fit what he had been looking for.

"It's not here. It _has_ to be here." He pushed away from the chest, standing from his kneeling position in the process. His eyes found hers briefly before looking away as he stalked towards another row of unopened chests.

The one he approached next was tall, taller than either of them and lined with drawers. Each one appeared to have a lock in place and Koda let out another desperate cry.

" _Ugh_ , I need into these," he muttered, looking around for any sort of key. Though when it became apparent that nobody would just leave a key lying around for a locked chest, she sighed.

"If you would just tell me what you're looking for, I may be able to help."

He ignored her, then, kicking the metal chest before giving a groan of pain. "There's no use. If I can't get into these, none of what I need to tell you would make any sense."

"How do you even know that what you're looking for is in there? If it were that important, I don't think dad or anyone else would just keep them here. He'd keep really important documents in his private study— his office— or hidden away somewhere only he knows about."

"You're right," he whispered, already heading towards the exit. "I have to look somewhere else. I—"

"Would you stop?" she practically demanded, reaching out and turning him around to face her. "You have to tell me what's going on. What are you looking for? What are you keeping from me?"

He looked off to the side, his eyes tightly closed as his face took on one of pain, frustration. "If I tell you, you're just going to think I'm crazy."

"Koda," she began. "I won't think your crazy. Whatever it is— I'm willing to listen. You just can't keep things from me like this. I thought we agreed not to keep secrets?"

She knew he knew she was right by the way his eyes flicked back to hers before he sighed, deeply, shaking his head. "I know, I know, okay? I just— It sounds crazy even to me, but…" he trailed off and she raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "But you and I both know that mom and dad haven't been completely honest with us while growing up. And…And I think they've been hiding something that we both deserve to know."

She was confused, then, even though she knew he was telling the truth. Their parent's kept so much of their past from them, so much that they felt they deserved to know. And although they both realized that maybe, at the time, they'd just been too young to understand—maybe they were just meant to be protected. But it had always felt like pieces of history were missing and they didn't understand why.

They didn't understand why they didn't know too much about their father's past. They didn't understand why their mother would sometimes look to him in worry when he grabbed his chest during spars. They'd been kept in the dark so long about so many things from their past and all _for their protection_ , or so they were told.

"Well, what is it?" she pressed. "What do you think you know?"

He took a deep breath before crossing his arms against his chest. "Do you remember dad telling us about his sister?" he asked and she nodded, remembering the vague description they got in regards to her death a few years ago. He hadn't seemed too distraught at the time, but at the same time it felt as if he lived in a state of distress the months following the announcement.

"Azula?" she asked. "She died right after I was born, right?"

"Supposedly," he muttered and that caught her attention.

 _"_ _Supposedly?"_

"I think she's still alive."

At his words, she stilled, not exactly knowing what to make of his proclamation. _Azula, alive?_ It was impossible. Their parents wouldn't lie to them about that, would they? With what vague information they've received about her over the years, what reasons would there be in hiding the truth from their own children— and especially about something to this degree?

"Mom and dad wouldn't lie to us about that, Koda," she whispered quietly. "What purpose would that serve?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "That's what I'm trying to find out."

She sighed, looking at him in seriousness. "You _still_ haven't told me exactly what you are looking for."

She watched him cross his arms across his chest as he looked around as if someone may be listening before leaning in close. "I'm looking for an _"official citizenship document"._ It should include an official death certificate from the prison she was being held. If it _doesn't_ , then it means she's still alive."

"How so?" she pressed, and he continued.

" _Because,_ Zarah. Don't you see? If there isn't an official death certificate— but she was pronounced as deceased to the public— then that means something worse happened."

"Something worse than death?" she asked.

"It would have to mean that she escaped."

 _"_ _What?"_ she exclaimed. "Are you insane? You think she _escaped_? I mean, where is your logic in all of this, Koda? What are you basing this off of? How did you even come up with this supposed theory?"

She was appalled, to say the least. The fact that he would actually claim to know anything about that set her mind ablaze. It wasn't just that, but nothing added up. None of what he had said was making any sense.

"If I told you, then you really wouldn't believe me," he murmured, flicking his gaze away momentarily before meeting back with her intense stare.

"I already don't believe you, so you might as well tell me."

"Fine," he muttered. "I…I saw it in a dream."

"You saw what in a dream?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

"It's hard to explain," he began, scrunching his brows together. "I don't even really understand it myself. But it's been bugging me for days now and I'm asking for you to understand. I'm telling you this because I know I can _trust_ you. I can't trust anyone else with this information. I need to know that you're on my side."

"Of course I'm on your side," she whispered, letting out a breath. "I just don't understand how any of this could make any sense to you. You're telling me that you think our father's _deranged_ sister faked her own death just to escape prison? And you think she's alive— somewhere here?" she asked. "And you gathered all of this from a _dream_ you had?"

"I'm just having a hard time grasping why you think mom and dad would lie to us about this—lie to the entire Fire Nation."

"Well, I didn't want to go solely off of this, but mom and dad have been having meetings with the guard. _Secret_ meetings— one's they don't want us knowing about. I don't know _what's_ happening, but I think something is— and I'm going to find out."

"And you think that just because they're concerned for our safety that it means a psycho ex—convict has escaped prison and for what _— revenge_? Do you think she has a motive?" When he didn't answer her, she continued. She didn't need an answer for she already knew what was creeping throughout his mind. "You think she's after dad. Even after all these years?"

"Or us." There was a bit of silence before his eyes reached hers once again. "I don't know," he admitted, his shoulders hanging. "All I know is that it has to mean _something._ I wouldn't be telling you all of this if I didn't think it was important."

"I know," she whispered. "So, what are you going to do now? If you don't know where to find what you're looking for, what are you going to do?"

He stalled as if he was pondering the thought. "I guess I'll start looking somewhere else— maybe dad's office, if I can manage to get access."

"He keeps a key in the soil of the plant to the left of the door," she sighed, smirking when his eyes widened. "What? I pay attention to things, Koda. Maybe you should start, too— it could save your life one day."

He laughed, rolling his eyes. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," he muttered, turning to walk towards the door. "Are you coming with me?"

"No," she said. "I think I'm just going to hide out in my room until everyone leaves the party. Maybe sneak out and train alone for a while. I don't exactly feel in the party mood."

"Come on, Zarah, it's your birthday. Don't be so down about everything. Have some fun, enjoy your party," he mumbled, drawing out the words for effect. "Maybe you should go hang out with your _boyfriend,"_ he teased, and she had half a mind to burn him alive where he stood.

"He's not my boyfriend." Her voice came out agitated, annoyed as he stood there with a smirk on his face. He looked exactly like their father when he did that and it made her hate him even more, in that moment because it felt as if he was mocking her. "I hate you."

"No you don't," he laughed, pulling the lever for the secret entrance.

She didn't respond, only followed him out into the hallway until it was time to go their separate ways. "Don't get too caught up in your conspiracy theory, Koda," she whispered, patting him on the back.

"I'll be sure to tell you if I find anything more out, alright?" he said, and suddenly there was a shift in the air. It felt sudden, strange and she didn't know what to make of it. It wasn't as if anything had happened to cause the shift, it was just a _feeling_ — a feeling that lingered far past the time he'd already begun walking down the corridor and disappeared around the corner.

She shook her head, shaking off the feeling _. You're probably just confused,_ she thought to herself _. Koda just got into your head._

The truth was, she didn't know _how_ she felt. She didn't know if what he had told her was mindless prattling, or if he had actually been onto something. It bothered her that she couldn't tell herself if she believed him or not.

She decided not to focus too much on it as she approached her bedroom, turning the knob and pushing her way inside. She was exhausted, depleted. She wanted to curl up in bed and not leave for the rest of the day yet she felt as if there wasn't a chance in hell she was going to be that lucky. It was only a matter of time before her mother came looking after her, bugging her that she needed to _come spend time with her family_.

But, she'd taken barely two steps into her room before the door slammed behind her and she was knocked down from behind.

Scattering to a stand, she whipped around— _one of the men from earlier,_ she noticed— was standing before her. Then, there was another thud as another man came rushing out from behind the curtains. And in a mess of red and gold, they charged her.

She dropped to the floor, first, and not expecting it, the two men almost ran into the other. They both shared a look and she pushed up, already forming a steady flame within her palm as they rounded her carefully, slowly, as if they were studying her— the way she moved. The way their eyes scanned her body made her sick, and she made her move before they could even blink twice.

She sent the blast in front of her, aiming for both of them but one of them was able to dissipate it with a wave of his hands. _Great_ — they were firebenders, too. Now knowing she no longer had the upper hand, she ran, ducking around the room and sending flames in her wake. They dodged with each attack sent their way and she growled in frustration as they appeared seemingly unaffected.

"What do you want?" she yelled, and although they didn't answer, they slowly approached her. "You should watch where you step. Don't come any closer," she warned, her flames growing stronger until she had a wall before her. But it didn't work, and there was a scuffle as one of the men launched themselves at her.

They rolled, then, and she struggled against his weight as she punched fists of fire at his face. He yelled out in pain when she managed a shot to the jaw and she kicked up, rolling him off of her when he hurtled to the ground. She wasn't done yet, however, as he was already back on his feet.

That's when she noticed the other man was missing. She looked around frantically, assessing the room. He couldn't have left for the door was behind her.

She didn't have any more time to think as the man she'd just burned was already throwing fire balls at her, narrowly missing as she rolled out of the way. But his movements only grew in intensity as his caught her between his arms, a hand encased over her mouth as he began dragging her towards the window.

She kicked back, then, elbowing him in the gut until he released her with a yelp. His bloodied form launched at her again and she screamed, throwing another wall of fire in his direction. He tackled her, again, and had her wrapped around his body when a fire gloved hand wrapped around her forearm. She yelled out, the pain almost blinding but it was also as if she was barely feeling it at all after a moment. Her blood was pumping fast throughout her body and she was suddenly aware of everything all at once as his hands wrapped around her neck. Thunder rumbled in her ears and she could hear every single breath she took— could feel the fire coursing throughout her veins.

She was suddenly overcome with a feeling— a feeling she couldn't place but it caused her to act out of pure instinct. It was as if she wasn't herself as she launched herself back. She didn't even realize what she had been doing until it was too late. Until the flamed dagger at her fingertips slipped across the mans throat after she'd caught _him_ 'round the neck, twisting it so that the blood spilled from his throat in a rush. His body clamored to the ground in a heap of his own blood ad she stared in horror at what she'd done.

Her body shook yet she didn't have time to react when the other man took her by surprise when he suddenly appeared, a wavering flame already in hand. She moved to step back, hands up in defense as he raised an attack.

She thought, then, back to her father. Back to everything he'd trained of her. She thought back to what she'd told her brother just earlier that day. _"_ _Remember what dad said? Breathe, listen, attack."_

Taking a deep breath she was able to side step him, narrowly missing his blast of flames and she was suddenly hyper—focused. She was suddenly aware of everything. Aware of every breath, every step he took as he circled around her.

She didn't want to do it— she didn't. But if she didn't act fast, she was sure she was going to die. She could already feel the burn on her arm weakening that arm and at that moment, she'd made her decision.

Locking eyes with the man, she waited for him to come to her. She waited, and waited until he was right in front of her before acting swiftly, grabbing the man by the throat with a fire gloved hand, essentially burning his airways down to the core. She watched him struggle, watched him claw against her arm but it was no use—it was too late. The damage had been done and she watched the gleaming gold of his eyes fade to grey and suddenly, she was aware of the other presence in the room.

It was with wild eyes and two hands locked around a surly mans throat that she turned to him, a brief moment of horror flicking across his features before diminishing completely. There was something about it— be it the wide eyes or empty stare, she couldn't be sure. She _was_ sure, however, that she had completely, and utterly underestimated herself.

She was covered in blood yet still managed to shine like a beacon of innocence.

"I…" Kozin began. "I was sent to rescue you."

The Princess stood frozen in her spot, a small sign of a faint frown tugging at the corners of her lips. "You weren't exactly what I was expecting when I heard _"rescue"_ ," she uttered incredulously, amusement leeching through her wavering voice.

"Well, you weren't exactly what I was expecting when I heard _"princess"_."

The smile fell from her lips the moment the man slipped from her grip, falling to the ground in a pool of thick crimson at her feet. She could feel the flash of horror dust across her features as she became witness to what she had done, her golden eyes shimmering against the dull sunlight filtering in through sheer curtains.

Kozin's eyes met with hers, a faint glimmer of horror held within wide eyes and he stepped, carefully, approaching her as if she had been a wild creature. Perhaps that's how she appeared; wild, _feral_ , yet she was filled with something more grave hidden deep in her belly. A feeling someone would get after harming an innocent animal.

 _But those men were not innocent,_ she had to remind herself. They were vindictive, malicious and they aimed to take her life. She couldn't, _wouldn't,_ allow them to take the life of another.

"Are you okay?" Kozin's voice snapped her out of her own mind, for she seemed as if she could have been trapped between a wakeful dreamland and reality. "I promised your father that I would return you to him unharmed."

She stared at him, expressionless, trying her best to avoid looking down at the scene for which lay beneath her. "My father sent you?"

"Yes. I was with him when the attack began. He was with your mother when he sent me off to find you."

"And my brother?" she asked, fear bubbling up within her chest. She thought back to the last moment she saw him, spoke to him. It couldn't have been mere moments before the attack began that they'd last departed. He would have still been in the study.

"He's alive," he addressed, nodding his head slowly. He still spoke to her as if she was a wounded animal. She wasn't _wounded_ , however and his implications drove a wall of frustration within her. But at the mention of her brother being alive, _safe_ , she was able to release a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. "He's with your parents, now. Everyone is alive, luckily. They're all just awaiting you in the throne room."

She nodded her head, swallowing thickly as she reached toward his extended hand. Her boot knocked against a white washed, lifeless hand as she stepped towards Kozin and she had to fight the bile rising within her throat as her eyes trained on the man's unmoving body.

The bottoms of her boots bled slick lifeblood, blood for which belonged to two dead men. _Men for whom she'd killed_. Men whose blood was now permanently etched upon her skin like a burning scripture. She'd spilled blood, now she was forced to live with that upon her conscience.

"Zarah _—_ " There it was again, his voice bringing her out of a state of almost imagination. She was able to pull her eyes from the ground in an attempt to meet his own with a wavering gaze. "Let's get you out of here. I think you've been through enough _—_ we should get you back to your family."

She didn't respond; yet let him lead her away from the scene with a firm hand gripping her wrist. She wasn't sure why he'd need to keep ahold of her, unless he thought she'd possibly try and run away. She wished that were a possibility _—wished it were that simple—_ though running away from her problems was never something she'd been known to do. She was her mother in that way _—_ at least that's what she'd been told.

Time passed in a blur as they approached the throne room and she only vaguely remembered him glancing back at her with those watchful eyes a few times _—_ making sure she was still there, although she felt as if she were in another dimension altogether.

Was that what happened to someone after they took the life of another? Did they suddenly become devoid of all time and reality? She felt as if she weren't even at home, in the palace where she'd been for the entirety of her life. She felt as if she were living outside of her body, somewhere she didn't belong. The feeling came unwelcomed, unwanted.

She was brought out of the depths of her inner mind, however, when she felt herself transported through a pair of large double doors. The grip on her wrist released and she felt beside herself as her eyes scanned the busy room. Guards milled about frantically, although that wasn't out of the usual, as she looked for any sign of her family. Finally, her eyes landed on a pair of matching golden ones and she found herself flying into the arms of her brothers'.

"You're okay," she sighed, tightening her arms around his neck. She felt his arms encircle her waist, holding her against his solid body and they embraced for what seemed like a hundred, a thousand years. She wasn't complaining, she'd never complain. She was only glad that he was okay, that he was _safe._

"Are you okay?" she asked, pulling away and letting her hands fall to his shoulders.

"I could ask you the same thing," he countered, looking her over. His eyes fell down to her arm where the glaring burn had burned through her sleeve, leaving her skin branded of the dead mans' hand. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine," she muttered, pulling her arm away. And as his thumb traced a drying rivulet of blood down the side of her cheek, he frowned.

"It's not mine," she whispered, no longer able to meet his stare.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "What happened? All I remember is you leaving me in the study, and suddenly there were guards rushing in and taking me away."

She kept her gaze focused upon the ground, the points of her brothers' shoes becoming far more appealing than the sorrowful look she knew he held within his eyes. But then her eyes found the blood encrusted on the sides of her own boots and she forced her eyes to a close.

"Zarah, what happened to you?"

"I…I killed them," she whispered, her voice barely audible but she knew he'd heard her from the gasp for which emitted from his lips. "I _—I—"_

 _"_ _Shh,"_ he voiced, suddenly pulling her back against his chest. She hid her face in his neck, no longer wanting to focus on what had happened, _what she'd done_. She felt like a monster, a sick being. She felt powerless against her own mind yet she'd possessed the kind of power many feared, the kind many _longed for_.

Was that why those men had been sent to kill her? Was she already too powerful for her own Nation that she'd been ordered off? She didn't want to think about it for she had to remain strong. Her family needed to know that she was okay, that she could handle something to that extent. Their Nations' future Fire Lord needed to be able to handle such affairs.

Though she wasn't sure she was going to be able to wipe the memory of their lives slipping right from her grasp as she watched their life fade from their very eyes.

"Zarah? Koda?"

Koda released her from his warmed embrace and she found herself being pulled into the arms of her father. The familiar scent of embered wood and pine washed over her and suddenly she was able to breathe.

"Are you alright?" he asked her first, wiping at the same trail of blood from her face her brother had just moments ago. She gently pushed his hand away, no longer wanting the feel of anyone's touch against her skin as the visions swam before her eyes.

"I'm fine," she muttered, swallowing thickly. "I _—_ I think I just need to be alone right now, if that's alright."

"Wait," her father spoke sternly, his tone firm as he gripped her forearm but she yanked herself from his grip. His eyebrow raised and she challenged his stare, yet felt a twinge of guilt at the clear affirmation that he was only trying to help her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, he eyes momentarily flicking to her mother who was at her fathers' side, then. She wasn't able to hold her mothers' gaze, however. She felt like she could already read what was going on inside her head as she saw the burn on her arm. "May I please be excused?" she asked, looking back to her father. "Please, I just need to be alone."

"I know what you're thinking," he voiced lowly, pulling her off to the side for a moment. "Will you please tell me what happened? Don't shut me out, Zarah. I'm your father, I only want to help you."

"You wouldn't understand," she muttered, lowering her gaze back to the marbled ground. "I did something today, just a few minutes ago yet it feels like it keeps happening over and over _and over."_

She heard her father sigh deeply before her eyes trailed back up to his. Expecting disappointment, she was only met with something that could only resemble a firm understanding.

 _"_ _Something I'm not proud of."_

"You can tell me," he whispered, and she knew he was right. She _could_ tell him, she could always tell her father what was bothering her yet in that moment she felt as if she was suffocating, not able to reach the words she so desperately needed. She felt helpless among herself and she hated it, hated feeling as if there was nothing she could do.

"I killed those men," was her simple reply. She didn't look at at him, didn't leave him with any further explanation as she walked away from one of the only people that could possibly understand what she'd been going through yet felt as if he'd hold it against her if she'd allowed it to come to that.

Pushing passed her brother, she exited the throne room and walked out into the empty hallway.

 _"_ _Princess,"_ one of the guards interrupted and she stopped in her tracks, not aiming to face them as they spoke. "The palace is under a lock down. I cannot allow you to exit this room."

She turned, then, slowly on her heels as she came to face the man. His eyes peered down at her through the slits of his helmet and she seethed, only wanting to get some air as she felt she was drowning amongst her own thoughts.

"I just got word from my father that everything is very much okay, and I'm sure he would appreciate it if you'd let me by."

She challenged the mans' stare as she stood her ground. This was the palace, _her home_ and she wouldn't allow someone to tell her where she could or couldn't go at the risk of her own safety. She didn't care about her safety, she just wanted to get out.

"Let her by."

She turned her head, meeting the eyes of her father as he approached them slowly. The guard gave him a firm nod before stepping out of the way of her path. But before her father could grab her, she ran. She wasn't sure to where she would be running, but she knew she'd know when she arrived.

Pushing through a door leading outside she stumbled when cobblestone met grass and her vision was almost blinded by the sun casting shadows upon the ground.

She collapsed onto her hands and knees before the pond, a newfound family of turtle ducks swimming along the shore. For the first time in a long time, she felt a smile creep unto her lips before she felt them tremble.

She felt weak, pathetic. She'd never felt like this in her entire life and she was having a hard time understanding why she was feeling like she was losing control. She'd always had a firm grasp on reality; always felt like she'd known who she was. But now, staring at her jagged, bloodied reflection in the pond she felt as if she'd lost her identity.

The thought made her want to cry, even felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes but she'd be damned if she let them spill. Wiping away at them furiously, she felt the dried blood come off with them onto the palms of her hands and she was reminded, yet again, of the demons holding possession of her.

"Zarah," a voice called out and she didn't even have to look up to know it was her father. She felt his presence as he kneeled beside her, glanced up as she watched him, too, staring at their shared reflections within the pond. "I knew you'd be here."

"How?" she asked, irritated that she was being bothered with. She wished she could just be left alone like she'd asked. She was an adult, now. She could handle being alone for a little while.

Her father sighed deeply beside her and she watched out of the corner of her eye as he folded his hands into his lap. "Because this is where I would go when I was feeling overwhelmed; when I felt like the world was against me." His words came out slowly, gentle yet it only seemed to further anger her as she felt the tears well up inside her eyes once more. "At your age, I had been the Fire Lord for a year, already. I'd faced so much loss, so much hardship. And believe it or not, I was facing the exact same things you are."

Biting her lip she finally raised her eyes, her gaze meeting that of a matching gold. "Were there people trying to kill you, too?" she asked and he chuckled.

"If it were only that simple," he sighed, looking back to the pond. For a moment, she thought he was finished as they sat in silence, just watching the water ripple against the warmed breeze. A single cherry blossom fell from the tree for which cascaded above them and her father caught it in his hand, running his thumb along its petal.

"My Uncle would say that life is like the wind, always moving, always changing its course. But I know better than anyone that it's not that simple."

When she raised a questioning eyebrow, he continued, his voice still laced with gentle compassion. "Life isn't just changing, Zarah. It's also, in a way, waiting. It's waiting for _you_. It's waiting for you to take control as you ask yourself what you want _—_ who you are going to be."

She nodded her head in understanding, trying to imagine a time where she'd felt in control of her life. But the truth was that she'd felt as if she'd lost control a long time ago.

"I feel so…I feel so helpless, dad," she whispered, fighting back the tears that she knew were inevitable in that moment. "I feel like so much is happening and I don't know what to do."

She choked, then, allowing herself to fall into his awaiting embrace as he pulled her close, hugging her to his body as she trembled against herself. "I killed those men today and I didn't even know I was capable of doing that. It was like the decision wasn't even mine to make. And before I knew it, something in me felt like it took over and suddenly the were dead, _dad_ and I swear I had no idea _—"_

"It's alright, shhh," he mumbled, rocking her gently. Oh, what a sight they probably were _—_ and she knew they were being watched. _The grown heir to the throne crying into her fathers' embrace._ They probably felt pity for her, and that alone was enough to make her choke back bile in her throat. If there was anything she hated more, it was someone feeling pity for her.

But in that moment, she didn't allow that to sink into her skin. In that moment she just needed her dad, and she needed to be held as the visions of the men she'd killed continued to plague her memory and finally, she let out a cry.

Her father only tightened his embrace as he allowed her to cry into his robes. And although it wasn't the first time, she felt as if it certainly would not be the last.

"It's okay to feel weak," he whispered, running a soothing hand down her back. He'd heated it, just like when she was a child and felt scared. He knew exactly what to do in order to calm her frayed nerves and she couldn't be anymore grateful for her father than she was in that moment.

"It's okay to feel scared, as well. I felt scared for my life for so many years, until your mother came along. There were so many attempts at my life, and all were led by my own fathers' words."

She lifted her head, then, blinking bleary eyes as her father. "You told me, once _—_ long ago _—_ that he burned you." Her eyes went to the scar adorning the left side of his face and although he admits to being okay with it, she knew the story behind it still haunted him. "Did he also try to kill you?"

He nodded his head once before looking back to the pond. "After the war had ended, I was alone. I was seventeen years old and already on the throne. All I had to my name was this palace, this country. And on top of all of that, my life was in danger. I hadn't known it at the time, but my father had ordered a script for my murder."

"So, what?" she asked. "How did he do that? Didn't you say that he was in prison?"

He sighed deeply, as if he was reliving those years all over again. And perhaps he was, in his mind. "He was very manipulative, very smart. He didn't need to be out of prison to kill me. All he needed was a few loyal followers, and he had just that." She listened carefully as he told her of his times at her age. How he'd overcome death, overcome so much loss and destruction and in turn began rebuilding a broken nation _—_ a broken _world._

"You see, I found that there was a bigger part of why I couldn't let go of the past. I was allowing these demons to continually haunt me and yet I couldn't let them go. I couldn't understand why _—_ until one day, it was as if the answers were right in front of me."

She stayed quiet as she studied his face, watched the way his grim smile turned to something resembling an actual grin. "I learned who I truly was."

"How…?" she asked. "How were you able to learn who you were?"

"You're struggling, I can see it," he voiced, reaching towards her and adjusting the small crown atop her head. "I'm going to help you. I'm not going to watch you suffer like I did, and you're going to learn the true meaning behind why your life is so precious."

"But, how?"

With his golden eyes watching hers so carefully, he spoke.

"Have you ever heard of the Firebending Masters?"

* * *

Next chapter will be _Chapter 2—The End of an Era_

 _("_ _Then"—6 years post war") Zuko POV._

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** _So… I think we can all take a deep breath now for the completion of chapter 1. And, I'd like to say a few things regarding the story._

 _Prodigy is my child. I originally had the idea for this around 5 or 6 years ago. You know, back in the days where people would post their fanfiction to DeviantArt, haha. This story was a lot different back then, and although I feature a lot of the same things in this version as I had in the other, this is a brand new story._

 _The original version of this story only had 4 or 5 chapters, and it was all deleted when I deleted my account on accident. I didn't realize I'd lose the story and never be able to get it back. I even emailed the staff of DA years later and they said they couldn't do anything for me. BUT, I was still able to log into the old account. I was able to go into the "notes" section to where I had discussed bit and pieces of the story with a friend I'd made on there forever ago. So I was able to pick and choose which parts of that I wanted to include and change. Like, originally, Zarah was 13 and Koda's name was something else and he was older and all in all, everything was different. But I've kept a lot of the same elements._

 _I've added a lot more drama and I've created an entirely new story/plot. I've also decided to make this a "then" and "now" so that in the end of the story, it kind of all ties together and you get answers along the way. It's also a way to see young Zuko and Katara kind of fighting for the Fire Nation and, well, I don't want to ruin anything but it will definitely delve into the politics of everything and rebellions+ post war drama, stuff to that degree._

 _I really hope you like this first chapter. And I really hope you let me know what you thought. Leave your comments in a review and I'll try my best to respond!_

And if you have any further questions, find my on tumblr: **seapruncs .tumblr .com**

Find _**The Rising**_ , by _theadamantdaughter_ , at www . fanfiction s/11615320/1/The-Rising **  
**

* * *

Next chapter _—_ _Chapter 2—The End of an Era_


	2. Chapter 2: The End of an Era

**AUTHORS NOTE:** _Okay, now, I know it's been a lengthy seven months since I've last posted, but the passed months have been rather busy for me. I'm still in the process of moving hours away from home (check endnotes for more info) while packing— among other things like looking for a new job. But, I'm back and without further ado, here's chapter two._

 _Same warnings apply as last time I suppose; it's still rated_ _ **M**_ _. This chapter has a bit of a darker theme that I hope you're able to feel throughout._

* * *

 **An Embers Prodigy — Chapter Two — The End of an Era**

* * *

 _(Then, five years post war. 22 years old.)_

 _Zuko_

Twilight stars twinkled amidst a midnight sky as Zuko found himself wondering along the familiar cobblestone pathway. It was quiet— _eerily_ quiet, as it usually was among that time of night. And, as the prison itself neared his sight, he felt a thick shift within the air.

He'd never much favored the place, anyway; what with the way it brought back so many memories he'd prefer forget. But, sometimes it's the hardest to let go of the memories you so badly wished would simply… _disappear_. Zuko himself was beginning to learn that the hard way.

When he'd arrived to wide double doors, the guards didn't think twice about allowing him inside as he lowered his hood—they knew why he was there; he was to visit his father.

It was a ritual as old as time itself. It was a time where he usually found himself stuck in an unconventional state of remorse, a rather upsetting fit of pity but he found it strange that _that_ was the feeling that decided to fill his belly.

Though, there was another feeling—one of _fear_. Fear for himself, for _his people_ —for the future, for whatever _it_ had in store.

If there was one thing Zuko was passionate about, it was not being a disappointment to himself—to his people… to _Katara_. And, the moment her face popped into his mind he knew he held the strength within himself to face his father once more.

"You're back, I see." His fathers voice leeched throughout the dark prison cell and suddenly every single hair on his body stood.

"I am," he assured with a nod.

"Now tell me, my son, are you here to gain whatever fatherly advice you can? Or, is that you'd rather _do away_ with the nuisance of a wife and child?"

Zuko's eyes widened perceptibly, then, although surely not visible within the confined darkness so as to not appear to his father that he'd given him any control.

"How did you know?" he grit, almost snarling betwixt his teeth.

"So… I was _right?_ " his father chuckled throatily, his head thrown back in a fit of malicious laughter. "Your little Water Tribe whore is expecting, I presume?"

"Don't —" he began, but stopped himself.

Exhaling thickly, Zuko turned away, no longer wanting to look into the vile eyes that were Ozais'. His father had a keen inkling about getting under his skin and he knew just how to manipulate him from the inside. If he hadn't the self-control, he may have lashed out yet again. But, there was no use for such a thing any longer.

"I just found out this morning," he admitted, fighting the smile for which threatened to creep upon his cheeks. He was disappointed that such a wonderful thing could turn so sour before his father.

"I assume congratulations are in order." His father spat the words as if they were poison upon his tongue.

"I don't need anything from you," Zuko bit.

"Oh, so why are you here, then?"

He took his fathers question into account. Why _was_ he there? It wasn't because he so desired to—he certainly didn't go for _pleasure_. Perhaps he'd simply fallen back into his old habits, for he certainly couldn't shake the strange feeling for which coursed throughout his blood.

It was then that he realized that nothing had changed. His father was an unholy, heinous and monstrous man who sought after only one thing— _power_. He wouldn't stop until he had it _all_.

And… he was everything that Zuko _wasn't_.

It was in that moment that he knew the true reasons that lied behind his visit. He needed a reminder of how he _was not_ his father, and how he would _never_ be his father. But, instead, he would be a father that his unborn deserved.

Without warning, Zuko stood, the echo of his footsteps ringing throughout his mind as he waked away from his fathers cell for what looked to be the last. He could barely register his fathers screams bouncing off the walls as he left, eyes closed before readjusting the hood atop his head once more.

"Were you going to ever tell me you were going to see your father?"

When he arrived back at the palace, he'd slipped into his bedchamber quietly in hopes to not wake his sleeping wife. But, when the door clicked shut she rolled over, eyes alight with the moon hanging high amidst the stars.

Zuko groaned, then, removing the cloak he'd donned and discarding it among the floor before approaching the bed. His eyes didn't quite meet her own although he could feel hers watching him carefully. He wanted to ask _how did you know_ but settled with an _I'm sorry_ whispered betwixt the air because _of course_ she would know — she knew him better than anyone.

Katara's hands went to either side of his cheeks as he sat upon the bed and her eyes searched his face in earnest. "You know you can always talk to me about it, Zuko. You don't have to hide things from me."

He looked away from her, a sick feeling bubbling up within his belly. It was _easier_ to hide things no matter how badly he didn't want to. He knew he could confide in her; _tell her anything_ but he found it so hard when it came to something so _haunting_. Perhaps that's why, now, she held him just a little tighter.

"Please — don't do this," she whispered, and her voice was soft. "Don't shut me out. Talk to me, Zuko. What's going on?"

 _What's going on?_ How was he to explain what _wasn't_ going on? His father still held the worlds power in a single hand yet none at all. Locked away or not, his fathers voice was far more powerful than any bending could ever be.

 _How was he to explain to her what he thought needed to be done without feeling like_ _a monster?_

He leaned into her touch for only a moment. "My father is _dangerous_ , Katara," he began, and he pulled away. He looked at her with a seriousness so fierce he could see her emotions changing with his. "The things he can still do and _is doing_ from prison… he's trying to have me _killed_."

"I can't have him around when our child is born." His eyes fell to the slight swell of her belly through her gown and his stare held fast. "Things are about to change. We're going to have _a baby_. I just can't risk their life — _your_ life."

His eyes flit up to her own and he watched her come to the realization of what he meant. "You… you want to have him executed." It came out as a statement rather than a question and with closed eyes he nodded his head.

He thought about his people; he thought about his Nation _. His family_ and his friends and _his unborn child_ were and _forever going to be_ in danger so long as his father lived to see the day. Zuko knew where his priorities now lie and he would never risk the safety of _anyone_ he held close to him just to keep his father alive.

"It won't be easy and I never expected it to be," he said. "We'll have to hold a trial; he'll have to stand before the Courts and the Council."

Katara was quiet for a moment. She appeared to be studying him as he spoke. He wondered what was going on inside her head — what she was thinking and if she thought so _terribly_ of him. But, she inhaled deeply and surprised him altogether.

"I think you're right."

"You do?" he questioned.

"I think he's dangerous. I'm sure it won't be the most pleasant of meetings but… he _is_ dangerous. No matter what anyone else thinks, you're the one who is going to need the most say in this." Her fingertips ghosted across his scar gently and he knew she was right — she typically was.

"I love you, Zuko. Seeing you like this _hurts_ me," she whispered, and her forehead fell against his own. "You're suffering. Please, let me help you with this."

"I don't want you hurt." Zuko's throat went tight but continued nonetheless. "I can't have anything happening to you as a result of my decisions. I want your opinions, of course. I just don't want you hurt. I don't want you to feel as if you have to agree with me," he whispered. "You never have to agree with me if you don't think this is right."

"Zuko…" she began, voice soft as she held his face. "Do you really think I would agree with you on something like this if I didn't think it was right?" she questioned. He shook his head, a quiet laugh escaping his throat because no, _of course_ she wouldn't. "Then trust me when I tell you that… _this_ … it's the right thing."

Zuko watched as her eyes flashed with something like apprehension and her throat bobbed. She looked nervous, _but why wouldn't she?_ He had just told her that he wanted his father executed.

But, then her eyes softened and she pulled his face in for a kiss. Their lips only touched for but a moment before she was pulling away all too soon. "Try not to worry— at least for tonight. Tonight, just… try and relax," she whispered, but she caught sight of how he had been chewing his lip before she spoke again, taking his hands into her own. "Or… don't. Don't relax," she began. "Do you want to spar?"

"No— no," he sighed, leaning his head against her shoulder. He inhaled her scent and just the smell of her brought him comfort. She was everything he needed in times like this and he couldn't be more grateful. "I'm far too tired and it's late. Plus, you need to rest. You've been up really late these passed few nights trying to help me sort out that agreement with the North. I think you could use some _sleep._ "

As if on cue, Katara yawned and he lifted his head to watch her eyes blink slowly. He smiled, then, cupping her cheek. "Sleep, my love."

He took that moment of silence to study her. Her eyes drooped and her lip wobbled slightly. She looked _exhausted_ , and he knew she was. It was a full moon, and he knew that she wouldn't be getting much sleep without help so he made sure to slip a bit of lavender into her tea — Uncle said it helped with sleep.

The pregnancy wasn't easy on her, either. She was always _so hot_. It was… _strange_. Her skin had always been so _cold_ to the touch yet when he'd touched her recently, she was _warm_.

But, he worried. He always would.

"How are you feeling? Are you still feeling sick?"

Katara only smiled. "I'm feeling a little better. I haven't been sick in a few days so I think I'm out of that territory," she sighed. "I'm still getting used to this, though."

He nodded slowly; he knew what she meant. Their pregnancy hadn't quite been anticipated. It was a surprise to them both, and although there was an initial upset, they'd both grown accustomed to the circumstance.

It had been sudden, but certainly not unwelcomed.

"I'm scared," she admit.

"I know."

"Are you?"

"I… a little," he whispered, and she knew what he'd meant. Of course he was scared. Being a father was one of his greatest wants, but also one of his greatest fears. She knew that, and she reached out to grab his hand.

It was a conversation they'd had moreover a hundred times yet each time it felt _new_ all the same _._ He didn't know why, but talking about it seemed to bring comfort to her. Perhaps it was knowing that she felt confident in his actions or maybe it was because she simply _believed_ in him. Either way, he never saw fear in her eyes when they spoke of it.

"You know what I'm going to say," she said, and he nodded. "So you know what your response will be."

"I do."

"Say it," she whispered gently. "Say it, Zuko."

"I… _I'm not my father_."

"You're _not_ your father."

" _ **I'm not my father."**_

Katara smiled and pulled his hands to grasp her growing belly. He felt the swell beneath his fingertips and met her gaze with a warmth he knew they both felt.

"I love you." She voiced.

When he answered with an ' _I love you too'_ , she kissed him sweetly and never let go.

* * *

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice," he began.

Zuko's eyes went to the council members along the breadth of the table, not a seat empty within the room. Katara sat at his right side as Aang sat across from them; his grey eyes were filled with a deep curiosity.

"Lord Zuko, what is this about?" Zuko turned his head, looking to the councilmen for which spoke.

"This is about my father." His voice was tight yet sturdy and he tried his hardest not to let it waver. "I'm sure many of you know by now the danger he has presented in the recent year," he spoke, swallowing thickly as his eyes swept the room. Katara's hand tightened in his own in a reassurance of sorts. "Dangers for which I am afraid can no longer be stopped, prevented, or put to rest unless something more serious is done."

"What do you suggest, Sire?"

Zuko swallowed, then, nodding to the councilmen slowly. "Well, there have been a multitude of different reasonings that I, along with other members of the guard have tried to set forth in order to prevent any more break in's due to his following order, but there's a real _reality_ that we need to face, and I need everyone here to keep an open mind." His eyes flit to Aang's briefly, the Avatar's brows furrowing in an almost fearful curiosity.

There was a silence that seemed to fill the room at the lingering uncertainty of the situation. It was as if everyone was waiting for him to speak again, and it was almost as if he had forgotten what he came here to proclaim. And, if it hadn't been for Katara's steady breathing and glancing looks of assurance, he was sure he wouldn't have been able to speak any longer.

"I do not, under many, _many_ circumstances condone putting someone to death, but my father—"

"— _Wait."_ Heads turned suddenly as the Avatar spoke up, one hand raised in an almost defensive manner as he stood from his seat before them. "Zuko — are you suggesting that we bring back the death penalty for your father?" he asked, and, when Zuko nodded, Aang's eyes widened. "Did we not just two years ago get rid of that in its entirety? Aren't we above that? Aren't _you_?"

Sighing, Zuko shook his head, holding his own hand out, then. "Listen, Aang, I understand where you're coming from, and I do agree that under any other circumstance, we should keep the law how it is. But — you've seen what Ozai can do even from behind bars."

"He's _dangerous_ , and keeping him locked away in that prison _is not_ going to keep him contained. My father doesn't need his bending to cause destruction," he argued. "You've seen what he can do even from inside that prison. I have had _three_ attempts made on my life in this year alone, and why do you think that is?" Zuko asked, though it was a rhetorical question. And, before Aang could even take a breath to answer, he continued. "It's because _he's smart_ , Aang. He is smart, and he knows how to get inside people's minds. He has followers all over Caldera ready _at any moment_ to come for me — for my family — at just the beck and call of _his will_."

In the haze of sudden commotion within the meeting room, the sound of someone clearing their throat beside him caught his attention. And, it wasn't until he realized that it had been his wife that he was aware of her suddenly speaking. Her tone was gentle, her composure so straight and calm he was sure she was already doing a much better job than he was at running the meeting.

He felt guilty, however, for it shouldn't be in her order to have to discuss something so heavy such as the death of his father. And, though he knew she could very much handle it, he would always worry that she would feel too overwhelmed. Though, he never knew why he felt in such a way when she only ever seemed to love this kind of political side of running a damned country.

"Aang, I understand where you're coming from, but can you please try to see it from Zuko's perspective?" she asked, her voice as smooth as the wind as she spoke. All eyes were on her, and no one dared interrupt. Aang nodded in slow agreement as she continued. "Now, I know you're all very aware of the effect that Ozai has had on my husband. It has caused more stress than anyone could ever imagine, and not only that, but the attempts on his life don't only affect his life."

"They affect my life, the guards life — anyone who is a part of the staff's life. We have so, _so_ many other lives to worry about that are being affected, torn apart and broken because of one man. One man who is singlehandedly, from prison, ordering his followers to attack," she began. "And, not only that, but it has gotten to the point where Ozai's followers no longer need his instruction. He has already influenced them enough that they're doing this all on their own."

"He is _dangerous_ , Aang, and there is no other way around this."

The entire room was silent until the Avatar was shaking his head once more. "Do you even know what you're saying?" he asked Katara, grey eyes wide. He was speaking as if he was in complete awe of the situation — as if Aang himself hadn't been there when Zuko was almost killed the first time. "Are you even stopping to consider the implications to what you're saying?"

"Have you stopped to consider the fallout in result to these kinds of decision?" Aang was growing frustrated, and Zuko could tell. The young monk's skin was paling even more so than usual, and his eyes seemed to bulge almost comically. His hands were raised affront him until they were slamming down upon the table before them all. "There will be serious ramifications across the world if you choose to do this! I won't let you do this!"

" _Aang_ — " Zuko held his hand up slowly, silencing his friend before he got too out of hand. "A word please." He gestured to the entryway behind him as he stood, turning to the Council. "This meeting is adjourned, for now. Once Councilmen Sokka arrives, I will call another meeting. You're free to go."

The Avatar was gone from the room in a breeze of air and frustration as the rest of the Council littered out slowly. Turning to his wife, then, he held out his hand as to help her to a stand; her smile was warm and infectious as she stood. "I'm going to take him out to the gardens to try and reason with him. He shouldn't shout like that, friend or not," he whispered, and his wife shook her head.

"Just… try and stay calm," Katara smiled, her voice already calming his frazzled nerves. "He'll understand — he will. It's a lot to take in, and it may take him awhile, but I think if you just talk to him — _really talk to him_ — he'll understand."

"I don't know," she sighed, averting his gaze to the ground. "This goes against everything that he believes in, and I'm not saying that it easy for me or you, either, but… it's _different_ for him. This is about his culture, and I don't want to destroy his values by making him choose."

His wife's smile faded, though when he felt her cool fingers lifting his chin to meet her eyesight, her eyes drew him in to her understanding. "You're so selfless, you know that?" she asked, and though he did not answer, she continued on. "You give and you give and you give, and you never ask for anything," she whispered. "This is one thing that you are asking for — _one thing_ that could change the lives of the entire Fire Nation. "If you talk to him, he will understand. We all have to make sacrifices to survive."

Zuko nodded as his wife spoke, and his forehead fell against her own with a smile. Katara always knew what to say, and how to make the darker things seem so much lighter than they actually are. If anyone could convince him that he was doing the right thing, it was _her_.

"Thank you," he whispered, pulling away only to lean in to capture her lips only briefly. "Get some rest," he ordered, though a smile peaked through. "Please — for me?"

Katara pouted, but her guard was let down. "Fine," she replied, pointing at his chest in false vexation. "But only because I am pretty tired. I think this baby is leeching all of my energy from me."

Zuko laughed at his wife's statement, and shook his head. "Already a handful, huh?" he asked, and she pouted.

"If it's anything like you, I can't wait," she laughed, rolling her eyes in fake annoyance. "Go," she finally said. "Go — talk to him. He'll understand, Zuko. He will."

Nodding slowly, he kissed his wife one last time before they parted. His mind a muddled mess as he made his way to the gardens. Zuko was nervous as to how he was going to make Aang see the importance of this decision — how this decision, and this decision alone could change the fate of the world. A world without his father; _a world without Ozai._

* * *

Zuko spotted Aang from a distance, though it was as if his friend could sense his presence for her turned around, his lips downturned as open as if he were about to give a response to his arrival but instead, Zuko held up a hand.

"Aang — Katara is pregnant."

That statement alone was enough to shock the monk. Grey eyes widened perceptibly before blinking in a rapid succession. "Oh _, um_ — congratulations," Aang choked. "I didn't know."

"Nobody does. We haven't told anyone yet; it's too early." Zuko had only hoped his eyes spoke enough words to convey to _not tell anyone._ "That's why… that's why it's important that you listen to me when I tell you what needs to be done."

"Wait," he began, eyes searching around. "You want your father executed because you're expecting a child? That's… that's ridiculous!" he yelled. "You can't just have him killed because— _because_ —"

"Because he's _dangerous_ , Aang! Don't you see that?" Zuko's voice carried across the gardens before lowering it to a whisper. "Even in that prison he is able to have a hit out on me. I know you're aware of the multiple times he has tried to have me killed!"

Zuko was pulling at the back of his neck, now, eyes wide as he gestured to the inside of the palace. "I am expecting a child. _A child_ , Aang. I can't have my father around when they're born. I won't put my family in danger like that."

"Not only that, but _my people are_ in danger, too. He is using my own people to try and overthrow me."

Aang seemed to be contemplating this but his face wasn't giving anything away. "I'm not sure that anyone is trying to overthrow you," he finally managed. "If people were trying to overthrow you, then they wouldn't be trying to kill you."

"Then you admit to knowing the dangers of keeping him alive." The way that Zuko spoke, it chilled himself to the bone. He never liked the idea of killing anyone, but this was an exception. And, though it made him sick to think about, he also knew the good it would do to rid the world of his father _. It needed to be done_ , he kept reminding himself. _**It needed to be done.**_

But, he couldn't help but feel as if he was giving up a part of his own values. Aang spoke the truth when he mentioned how they were the ones to lift the death penalty in the Fire Nation. They were the ones to overrule it, and now, Zuko was trying to bring it back, even if it was just for this exception. It made him… almost _sick_ in a way.

"I'm not trying to have my father executed for personal gain," he spoke, and Aang watched him carefully as he paced. "That's not what this is about _at all_. This is about far more than just myself. I know that this goes against everything that you stand for, but it goes against _my_ values as well. I don't want to know that I was responsible for someone's death, but I have to _accept it_ , and realize that this is what's best for not only the Fire Nation, but the _whole world_."

Zuko felt a flash of shame pass through his friend's eyes, and when he turned away, he sighed. "Please, Aang — you have to realize how hard of a decision this is. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but I _am_ telling you that if you refuse to accept this, your decision will be vetoed. This _will_ be a unanimous vote."

The Avatar hadn't offered a response, though instead, walked away form the situation in all its entirety. At first, he had stood there, quiet, and facing away. But, after a few moments, with slated eyes so dark that he swore he saw the storm raging inside, Aang spoke.

 _"I won't be a part of this."_

He was gone without a second's hesitation.

* * *

"Sokka!" Katara let go of his hand and Zuko watched as his wife ran to her brother upon the docks. It had been almost half of a year since they had seen him, and he only wished they were seeing him now on better terms.

Zuko found himself walking towards them, then, as Sokka's face lit up at the sight of his _not so little_ sister throwing herself into his arms. "I missed you!" he heard her exclaim, and the Fire Lord watched as they both smiled and exchanged words in each other's arms. Then, he was looking to Zuko and he raised a brow.

"What's that look about?" Zuko asked, and Sokka punched him in the arm. " _Ow!_ What was that for?"

Sokka laughed, then, and pat a heavy hand upon his shoulder. "Well, it was a congratulations, of course! I can't believe the almighty Fire Lord is gonna be a dad!"

Zuko's eyes found Katara's and she was beaming brightly at the two of them. He simply shook his head and punched him back. "You're going to be big Uncle Sokka," he chuckled, and together the three of them began walking up towards the palanquin that was waiting for them in the city.

The breeze from the ocean's salty waves bolstered across their cheeks and Zuko felt a shudder run through him. It was as if the universe was trying to remind him _not to get too comfortable_ , for their upcoming trial with his father was sooner than anyone even realized.

And, once back inside the palace, he directed them into a quieter parlor so that he could explain in full to his brother-in-law what was going to be happening.

"I'm assuming you heard about the decision to put my father to death," Zuko began, wasting no time. Sokka's eyes almost widened, and he shook his head with a heavy breath.

"Wow, Zuko, you really know how to start a conversation," he jeered, but when the Fire Lord hadn't quite returned his hearty persona, Sokka straightened up a bit more. "So, you're serious about this?"

"More serious than I would like to be," Zuko groaned, running a hand along the back of his neck. "I wouldn't have made you travel all the way here if it wasn't important. The entire Council has to cast a vote, and, since you're the chair for the Southern Water Tribe, it was important that I have you here."

Sokka nodded, and shifted himself on the sofa affront him and his wife. It was quiet for a few moments, though, as a member of the staff brought them tea, Sokka began to speak softly. "So, the vote is tomorrow, then?" he asked, and Zuko nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning," she added. "If we get the votes in tomorrow, then we can come to a decision by mid-day, and then I'll send word to the prison."

His brother-in-law shook his head, an exhausted kid of laugh escaping passed his lips as his head fell into his hands. "I'm assuming Aang knows about this?" he asked, and when Zuko explained what had happened, Sokka had acted less than surprised. "We all knew that he would never go through with something like this."

"You do realize that we won't here from him for a long time, right?" he asked, and Katara chimed in when Zuko raised a brow himself.

"When something like this happens, Aang… _disappears._ He used to call it a journey of cleansing. He said it helped dilute the "word of the world" and clear his mind from all the negativity."

Zuko nodded slowly, then shaking his head. "He was really upset when we spoke earlier," he added, turning back to Sokka, then. "He said that he would never accept something like this, and then he left. I didn't know that meant he wouldn't be coming back."

"He'll be okay," Katara interjected, squeezing his hand softly. "Hell come back, too — he always does," she assured, giving them both a soft smile. "And, he'll forgive you, he really will. It may not seem like he's happy with you, or me for that matter, but he _will_ forgive you. Deep down he knows that this is the right decision, but he just can't be responsible for something like this."

His wife was right. Aang needed time, and he was going to give it to him. He could never make anyone do something that they didn't willingly want to do, and though it would be hard, and painful to get through, he knew that he could do it. He had the support of his family, and with that, he could get through _anything_.

* * *

 **A/N** : _I would just like to start this off by saying that I was not anticipating such a large gap between chapters. I had a lot of stuff happen in the last 6 months and it's just been a fucking nightmare. I ended a 5 year relationship, I moved 3 hours away from home (and then moved 3 hours back) and I'm trying to balance work and writing and just being able to breathe in my own spare time so I apologize for the delay. For those who follow me on Tumblr ( seapruncs) already know what's been going on because I keep everyone updated on there._

 _So… this was my first time writing in Zuko's pov, and I'm pretty sure it shows. I tend to stick with writing as Katara since I have a much deeper understand of her and Zuko's mind tends to scare the hell out of me. But, I accepted that challenge and I'm pretty sure the rest of the "then" chapters will be in his pov as well._

 _Let me know what you thought? Was it worth the read? Did I completely butcher Zuko? I had some help from a friend who is really good at interpreting Zuko's inner thoughts and such but when it came down to it, I had to write him and it terrified the hell out of me so I hope it wasn't terrible._

 _Reviews are always appreciated! It keeps this little Zutara shippers heart beating._

 _Until next time — Emily._


End file.
